


necessary effort

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [52]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Butlers, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Maids, Multi, Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The costumes really aren't necessary for Seteth to teach Hilda how to put in more effort. Really, in this department, the lessons aren't necessary either, but Byleth isn't complaining.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Poll Fics [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 20





	necessary effort

**Author's Note:**

> Another maid and butler oneshot I wrote

“Hilda, how about you observe, and try to learn how to put in the necessary effort to serve your mistress?” Seteth suggests, and Byleth looks between the two of them, still not sure entirely what to think about this.

It all started when Hilda found the servant’s wear, and grew excited when she saw how cute the maid uniform was, wanting to try it on, and then teasing Byleth and Seteth about how they should dress up as well. Seteth had scolded her a bit, saying she may look the part but she would never be a proper maid, and she had challenged him then, saying he hardly knew anything about the subject either. No matter how lazy she may be, that doesn’t change the fact that  _ he’s _ never been a servant either.

And the next thing Byleth knows, Seteth has put on a butler’s uniform, and her lovers are roleplaying as her servants, so that Seteth can “punish” Hilda for mouthing off by teaching her how to “work.” The three of them have always been an unusual bunch, but things like this really serve to drive that point home, and all Byleth can do is sit back and let it happen.

“I don’t think I need any lessons on  _ this _ ,” Hilda replies with a wave of her hand.

“Well, in that case, would you rather start cleaning?” he asks.

“Now, hold on a minute! I never said I didn’t  _ want _ to do this,” she says. “All I was saying is that I don’t think I need lessons, that’s all.”

“If that’s the case, then you may join in once we’re ready,” he replies. He already has his plans, and he requests that Byleth bend over so that he can begin. “I don’t mind to order you around, of course, but…”

Byleth very rarely finds herself taking charge in the bedroom, so even playing the part of their mistress is an odd one for her. She certainly doesn’t mind Seteth truly leading, and does as he tells her to, so that he can stick a lube-slicked finger into her ass. Byleth squirms, and Hilda patiently watches them, waiting for her turn to get in on the action. This is one matter that she actually takes seriously and does her part in, perhaps driven by her confidence because she knows just how desirable she is to the both of them.

Getting her to do her share in the bedroom is not something that Seteth necessarily has to try at, and Byleth wonders his motivation for pushing this roleplay. It’s more likely that the idea of dressing up like this excites him more than he would ever admit, but he can’t sincerely expect her and Hilda to both fall for such a weak excuse. It’s his own way of telling them that he’s into it, without actually having to say it, and the two of them play along as a way of telling him that they’re into it too.

Even if she isn’t the most dominant, Byleth is nearly overwhelmed by the way the two of them dress, devoting themselves to serving her every need, and she decides that she doesn’t have to be forceful to be able to fully enjoy this role. If she can order them to do whatever she wants, then of course, she’ll just enjoy them following the basic order of making her feel good.

Seteth works a second finger inside of her, working at loosening her up so that he can fuck her, and Hilda watches on, an excited glint in her eyes. She’ll want her own turn when all of this is over, likely put out that Seteth’s plans neglect her the most, but that is surely part of his so-called lesson in servitude for her. Whatever the case, for now she has no real complaints, waiting and watching as Byleth squirms and moans under Seteth’s touch.

Eventually, when he feels like she’s ready, he pulls his fingers back and sits down, undoing the pants of his uniform so that he can prepare himself to take her, gesturing for her to come over to him and get on his lap. Byleth faces away from him as she gets on top of him, facing Hilda as Seteth holds onto her, helping her stay steady as she begins to sink down onto his cock.

The two of them let out nearly simultaneous moans as he fills her, and, as she slowly fits around him, he moves his hands up. Rather than holding onto her to support her, she’s stable enough now that he can grope and tease at her breasts, and she lays her head back onto his shoulder, whimpering for more.

“That’s your cue, Hilda,” he says, nodding down at Byleth’s spread legs. “You should be find it easy to properly pleasure your mistress like this, so let’s see if you really know what you’re doing. You did claim yourself an expert, after all.”

“Never said I was an  _ expert _ ,” Hilda mutters, but she’s already moving so that she can get between Byleth’s legs.

Seteth manages to hold steady even with Byleth completely wrapped around his cock. He remains still so that Hilda is able to do her part, likely struggling against his own composure in order to do so. Byleth squirms on top of him, struggling to stay still herself, but then Hilda pushes her face forward, burying it between her legs so that she can press her tongue inside of her.

Byleth cries out for her, her name barely coherent on her lips, and Hilda takes that as encouragement to delve deeper, putting in the work that Seteth was convinced she was incapable of doing. Except he always knew that she could, he only wanted to play this game because of his own interests. And once Hilda has gotten into her own rhythm, he begins to fuck Byleth properly, letting her rise and fall on his lap at a steady pace that doesn’t disturb Hilda too much, toying with her nipples all the while.

The two of them make quick work of Byleth like this, and have her on the edge in no time at all, working in tandem to show her just how well they know how to serve. While Seteth fights to show his superiority, Hilda fights to show that she isn’t nearly as inadequate as he seems to think that she is. Combining into a nearly fatal force, they have Byleth crying out with her orgasm, her head still thrown back on Seteth’s shoulder.

And he maintains his composure right up to the end, only coming after she does, and she hears his soft moan somewhere near her ear. Now that the two of them are done with her, she’s sure that Hilda will demand some sort of satisfaction, and perhaps give Seteth a hard time for getting off when he was supposed to be serving as an example.

Byleth wonders if she and Hilda should trade outfits before they proceed, or if Seteth will protest rewarding her too much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
